


Twelve Days of Lingerie

by teamswitzerlandmom



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamswitzerlandmom/pseuds/teamswitzerlandmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts and have been married for five years.  Edward surprises Bella with his own special version of the 12 Days of Christmas, the 12 Days of Lingerie.  But is Bella the only one to benefit from these gifts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Lingerie

Twelve Days of Lingerie  
AN: This idea came from my wonderful husband who started this tradition three years ago. I decided to share this amazingly romantic experience with all of you via our two favorite lovers. This will update with a chapter every day for twelve days. You can find pictures of each day’s gift on the story blog. The link can found on my profile page. Hope you enjoy and please be gentle since this is my first multi-chapter story I have posted anywhere. Happy Holidays everyone.  
Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to the amazing SM of course because if the belonged to me you would have to pay to read this story. The romantic premise behind this story is all my Hubward’s and he says that you should feel free to share with all your hubbies. My Beta is the amazing Eternally Addicted and if you have not read her stories you are truly missing out on some of the best Edwards in Fanfiction.  
Chapter 1: Day 1 - An Uplifting Surprise  
Edward was kissing my neck and working his way down toward my collar bone when this annoying beeping began in the background. He continued kissing me, then began gently sucking on my collar bone, but that infernal beeping remained.  
“Edward, I think your pager is going off!”  
Edward raised his head and laughed, “Bella, that isn’t my pager that is your alarm.”  
I began to stir from the most wonderful dream to the irritating alarm noise and reached across slapping the snooze bar. Rolling over I stretched across to my husband’s side of the bed. My hand landed on his empty pillow. Edward had already left for the station. When I opened my eyes, I saw my work clothes that I had chosen the night before lying at the end of the bed with a couple of additions. Sitting up, I quickly grabbed the gift bag and read the little card attached.  
Good Morning, Beautiful,  
I wanted to leave this little gift for you and let you know that I love you. I hope that you enjoy the first day of your Twelve Days of Lingerie. I look forward to seeing my gorgeous, sexy wife in her gifts. Unfortunately, since I have to work my shift today I’ll have to wait for you to model this one another time. I hope you have a wonderful day at school and the kids are good for you.  
I love you,  
Edward  
With a smile stretching ear to ear, I pulled out the most beautiful red and black bra, panty and garter set along with black hose; all of which matched the outfit I planned on wearing to school today. They definitely were not my typical undergarments for school but I would enjoy wearing them while thinking about Edward all day. I carefully dressed in my new lingerie and then pulled on my red sweater, black wrap skirt and black knee length boots. It was cool outside, typical for this time of year in southeast Texas, but not excessively so which would allow me to forgo a heavy coat. I quickly finished dressing by applying a light amount of makeup and brushing out my long brown hair. After that I made my lunch and grabbed the papers I had brought home to grade last night, and then I was out the door.  
I arrived at school a bit earlier than usual and began preparing for the day. Before the kids could come into the room and class could start, I thought that I might text a little thank you to my sweet husband.  
Someone left me some very sexy lingerie this morning in our room. Any idea who that could have been? ~B  
No clue but I bet that he wishes he could see his beautiful wife in them. ~E  
Well, if he is careful and stays safe at work, he might get to see her sooner than he thinks. ~B  
I promise to be careful today if you promise to do the same, Love. ~E  
I will, Love. Well the kids are coming so I’ll call you later. I love you. ~B  
I love you too, Beautiful. ~E  
The students began coming into the classroom and working on their daily practice assignment while I took attendance. We only had four days of school remaining until the winter holiday break and the teachers were just as excited about it as the students. The winter holiday break was really the only break which was not completely loaded down with workshops and meetings. We still had to grade papers and write lesson plans for after the break, but those of us that have been teaching for a while knew that if you completed most of the work this week, then your break was all yours to enjoy. Remembering the words of Edward’s note, over the next eleven days I would have plenty of things to enhance that enjoyment for both myself and my hot husband.  
The rest of day went by quickly and soon the kids were loaded on the buses.  
My best friend Alice burst through the door, “Okay, spill. What has put that smile on your face all day long?”  
I grinned, “Nothing. Just happy that we now only have three days left until we can sleep in for a couple of weeks.”  
She eyed me carefully for a few seconds before giving me the evil eye. I wasn’t sure if she believed me but she let it go and changed the subject.  
“Are you and Edward going to attend the faculty Christmas party on Thursday night?” Alice asked.  
“I think so. He is off that night but he works the next day, so we won’t be able to stay too late. Are you and Jasper going to be there?”  
“Of course, you don’t think that Dr. Whitlock would pass up a chance to psychoanalyze our fellow colleagues?” she said while laughing. “Are Rose and Emmett going to be there?”  
“I’m not really sure if Emmett will be there, but since Rose is the principal I think she has to be.”  
“God, it is so weird that she is our boss now,” she said as she giggled. “I have to run, so I will talk to you later.”  
“Okay, Pixie. See you tomorrow.”  
Another hour went by and I was finished with grading the papers from today. After recording them in the computer grade book, I gathered up my things to head out the door. As I walked out the door, I sent a text to Edward to make sure that he was at the station and not out on a call. He was there and had replied that he’d text me our code word if they got a call before I made it to the station. Once I arrived, Edward met me at the door and we immediately headed out to the truck bay so we could have a little privacy.  
“How was your day, Beautiful?” My handsome husband asked. He was way too hot in his uniform for his own good. Every time I saw him in his uniform I could barely keep my hands off of him. His broad shoulders, muscular chest, abs and arms, all tightly encased in his dark blue fire department shirt had ruined many a pair of my panties. Don’t even get me started on what he did to me when he was in full bunker gear with Cullen stamped across his back. All I could say was no woman was immune to that site and somehow he was all mine.  
“It started so much better than my average school day. I loved the gift you left me, Handsome. Care to see what you gift looks like?” I asked him with a sexy smile on my face, knowing he’d have a hard time resisting my offer. After all why would he give me the lingerie if he didn’t want to see it on me?  
Edward’s eyes grew wide and he gulped. “Here?”  
“Well, maybe not here in the middle of the bay, but I’m sure that you can come up with a quiet little spot where I can quickly show you what you purchased with your hard earned money. Unless you think it will be too hard for you to handle.” I seductively ran my hand down his chest and stopped at the top of his pants, looking up at him through my lashes while biting my lower lip.  
Edward took my hand in his and led me to the hose storage room, shutting the door behind us. He pulled me into a heated embrace, causing me to moan wantonly much like I had in my dream from this morning. When we broke the kiss, I stepped away, pulling my sweater up over my head and laid it on the hose rack, following it by slowly untying the wrap skirt I had worn to school today. Edward licked his lips as he watched me reveal his present to me one tantalizing inch at a time.  
Right before I had finished pulling the skirt completely open, the tones dropped for a structure fire and Edward groaned. I quickly flashed him the rest of the outfit. Then I closed up my skirt and threw my sweater back over my head as quickly as I could.  
“Bella, do you have any idea how sexy and beautiful you are?”  
“No, but I know how you make me feel and I love you even more for it. Please be careful and come home to me. Text me when you get back to the station, okay?”  
“I’m always careful, Beautiful. I’ll text you when we get back to the station. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
I reached up, placing a quick kiss on his lips before he ran out the door to pull on his gear and climbed in the truck. I watched him leave for the only other love in his life, firefighting.  
AN: Don’t worry everyone. This is a love story. All fluff and no angst. Trust me, my Edward is a firefighter and I will never write a story where anything happens to my Fireward.


End file.
